What Universe is This?
by akitkatbar
Summary: Ficlets and one-shots of Rey and Kylo Ren/Ben Solo. Some might be AU, just a heads up. I do not own Star Wars or any of their characters.Rated T for themes or language in later chapters. R&R. Enjoy and may the Force be with you!
1. Scars and Sabers

Kylo Ren looked at his new scar in the mirror. It wasn't that he didn't like it, because it looked totally badass, but he was pissed because a girl gave it to him. And that scavenger girl just had to be held captive so he can return the favor.

—

Rey looked at the lightsaber. It wasn't that she didn't like it, because it was awesome how she whopped ass, but she was pissed that she had to give it back to its original owner. And that man, Mr. Skywalker, had to be found first.


	2. New Friends

Rey was the most popular new girl at school. Her hair tied into one long braid, swinging behind her. Her beige blouse and dark brown wide-legged pants went perfectly together. Her eyes shined with a light that no one has ever seen before.

Ben wasn't popular or new. His jet-black long, unruly hair was messily covered by an equally as black beanie. His black tank top was covered by a red hoodie, his skinny jeans rugged and ripped. His eyes were as dark as the night sky, with no stars out.

Rey was like a queen in Ben's eyes. She was perfect. But she only talked to two other boys: Poe Dameron, a robotics nerd, and Finn Trooper, an outsider. He thought that if Finn and Poe can do it, so can he.

So, one day after lunch block, he turned the corner of the cafeteria outside to usual spot but stopped dead in his tracks. _Rey_ was sitting in _his_ spot. He continued to stare until she looked up from her sandwich and smiled, her mouth full of food.

 _Is this a dream?_ Ben thought to himself. He stuttered his feet forwards to walk to her. By the time he got to her, she had finished her food and was sipping on some chocolate milk.

"U-um… This is where I sit…" Ben managed to say.

Rey looked up to meet his dark eyes with her hazel ones. "Oh, I know. I just thought you might want some company. If you don't I can lea—"

"O-oh! No, it's okay!" Ben blushed. He didn't want her pretty self to leave.

She smiled again.

They ended up talking about everything. How living in a town where everyone knew that your parents were gone forever, the music they both like listening to, Ben's father's death. When the bell rang for their next block, they both stood up.

"So, looks like we part here. What class you going to?" Rey asked once they got up.

"I have English, you?" Ben replied, brushing off his sweater from any loose twigs and leaves.

"Same! Wanna walk to class together?"

Ben's eyes lit up and he grabbed his books and hers. "Let's go."


	3. Worth It

That was it. Ben Solo was _not_ going to take care of Rey Skywalker ever again. She was drunk out of her mind, reminiscing her past and of her forgotten family, taking a vodka shot every time she saw a couple walk into the shitty hole-in-the-wall pub. Finally, after closing her tab of a huge amount of cash that he can't seem to remember, she gave up, slurred a cuss word and passed out.

Ben carried her out of the bar and to her car, which they both arrived in, and set her laying down in the back row. Closing the door softly, hoping not to wake her, he turns to the driver's side of the small VW. He quickly put the keys into the ignition, put on his seatbelt, and put the car into reverse. Once again, he was on the road heading back to their shared loft on the outskirts of the downtown area.

She moved very little in her slumber, from what Ben noticed. He avoided any cracks or pits in the road to avoid waking her up. Almost to their shared loft, he noticed how she silently grunts and snores like as if she were trying to speak out loud. He realized the small frown she made as she stretched her legs to find the car door in her way. The way her full, pink lips were pressed into a thin line as if she about to pout.

Red light changes to green and he goes down two more blocks then makes a left to the entrance of the building where they live. He parks and turns off the car, closing the door and opening the other to get Rey to her actual bed.

She slurred out a couple of words that only be heard as, "Thanks, Ben, you are worth it…"

He stopped walking towards the elevator. He never felt like he was worth anything since his father died and his mother went into a deep depression after. He stopped talking to his mother after she blamed him for his father's death, and started to feel like he was actually to blame and that his life should be traded for his father's.

Just that statement itself made tears soak his eyes and he sucked in air. He couldn't cry in front of a drunken Rey. He _couldn't_.

When they got to her apartment, he let her down on her bed and covered her up with some blankets to keep her warm and toasty. He then sat down on her couch and started to sob. "I am worth it…"


End file.
